


Nachtwache

by Morwen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, outsider's POV, some drama
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen/pseuds/Morwen
Summary: Auf Außenstehende haben die Gebrüder Winchester schon immer etwas befremdlich gewirkt.





	Nachtwache

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Fic ist mittlerweile knapp neun Jahre alt, aber da sie mir noch immer recht gut gefällt, möchte ich sie der Vollständigkeit halber auch hier noch mal hochladen. :)

Es war bereits dunkel, als Pastor Roberts seinen allabendlichen Rundgang durch die Kirche machte, um die Türen abzuschließen und die Kerzen zu löschen.

Er mochte diese späten Stunden, wenn auch die letzten seiner Schäfchen den Heimweg angetreten hatten und im Kirchenschiff Ruhe eingekehrt war. Der schwache Geruch von Weihrauch hing noch von der Abendandacht in der Luft, und die Kerzen, die die Gläubigen nach der Messe angezündet hatten, verbreiteten ein weiches, warmes Licht. In dieser entspannten Atmosphäre kniete Pastor Roberts oft noch einmal vor dem Bild der heiligen Jungfrau hoch oben auf der Empore neben der Orgel nieder und betete inbrünstig für Gottes Wohlwollen, das Seelenheil seiner Gemeinde... und vielleicht auch die ein oder andere großzügige Spende, um sein enthaltsames Leben vielleicht ein bisschen weniger enthaltsam zu machen.

So wie auch an diesem Freitagabend, als er einmal mehr in seine Gebete versunken war und nicht bemerkte, wie sich die hohen Flügeltüren des Eingangsportals öffnete. Erst als er plötzlich einen kalten Luftzug im Nacken spürte, kehrte er wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück – und ihm fiel ein, dass er vergessen hatte, die Türen abzuschließen.

Ein wenig erschrocken und schneller, als man es einem Mann seines Alters zugetraut hätte, sprang er auf und blickte von der Empore hinunter in den Kirchenraum, um zu sehen, um wen es sich bei dem Eindringling handelte.

Doch als sein Blick auf ihn fiel, atmete er erleichtert auf.

Es war nicht wie er zuerst befürchtet hatte einer dieser Randalierer, die seit ein paar Wochen die Gegend unsicher machten, sondern nur ein Junge von dreizehn, höchstens vierzehn Jahren, der mit schnellen Schritten den Mittelgang entlang auf den Altar zulief.

In einer Hand schleifte er eine große, schwarze Sporttasche hinter sich her, und mit der anderen hielt er einen kleineren Jungen fest, der mit seiner hohen Laufgeschwindigkeit kaum Schritt halten konnte.

„Dean!“, quengelte der Kleine. „Dean, nicht so schnell!“

Doch der ältere ignorierte ihn nur und blieb erst stehen, als die beiden den Altar erreicht hatten. Dort ließ er die Sporttasche fallen und drehte sich zum Eingang herum, ohne dabei den festen Griff um das Handgelenk des anderen Jungen zu lockern.

„Sind sie uns gefolgt?“, fragte er außer Atem, während sein Blick über die Kirchenbänke und die dunklen Fenster huschte. Den Pastor, der in den Schatten neben der Orgel stand, bemerkte er dabei nicht.

„Ich weiß nicht“, entgegnete der jüngere nicht weniger atemlos. „Du bist ganz schön schnell gefahren...“

Dann versuchte er, sich aus dem Griff des größeren zu befreien. „Dean, bitte lass mich los, du tust mir weh!“

Dies schien nun auch dem älteren Jungen bewusst zu werden, denn er ließ den anderen sofort los.

„Sieht aus, als wären wir erst mal in Sicherheit“, sagte er aufatmend und ließ sich auf einer der Kirchenbänke in der vordersten Reihe nieder, während der jüngere auf den Platz neben ihn kletterte. „Geweihten Boden dürfen sie theoretisch nicht betreten...“

Die beiden verschnauften einen Moment lang, und Pastor Roberts überlegte, ob dies nicht der geeignete Moment wäre, die Empore zu verlassen und die Jungen zu fragen, wieso sie so spät in der Nacht noch allein draußen umherliefen, und was für Schwierigkeiten das waren, in denen sie zu stecken schienen. Doch er spürte auch, dass dies keine gewöhnlichen Kinder waren, und entschied sich stattdessen dafür, besser noch zu warten und sie noch für eine Weile zu beobachten.

Der ältere der beiden Jungen – Dean – sprang auch kurz darauf wieder auf und öffnete den Reisverschluss der Tasche, die er mitgebracht hatte.

„Okay, mal schauen...“, murmelte er, während er darin herumkramte.

„Wir haben ein Gewehr mit Steinsalz, zwei halbautomatische 9mm-Pistolen... hier, Sam“, er drückte dem jüngeren eine davon in die Hand, und dieser lud sie mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, als würde er den ganzen Tag lang nichts anderes tun, „drei Packungen Munition, eine Leuchtpistole, Spiritus, Weihwasser, Streichhölzer... und Salz, nur für den Notfall.“

Pastor Roberts bekam ein mulmiges Gefühl beim Anblick dieser Dinge und er erkannte, dass seine Entscheidung, sich den Kindern _nicht_ zu offenbaren, nicht die schlechteste in seinem Leben gewesen war.

„Und die Silbermesser?“, fragte der kleinere Junge dann besorgt und Roberts hörte Dean einen leisen Fluch ausstoßen.

„Silbermesser... oh Shit, die habe ich im Auto vergessen!“

Der Junge sprang auf. „Bleib hier, ich komme gleich wieder...!“

Doch der andere packte ihn an der Hand und schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
„Bitte geh nicht weg, Dean!“, rief er. „Wenn sie wirklich da draußen sind, werden sie dich auch noch kriegen, und das will ich nicht!“

„Sammy...“, sagte der ältere mit gequältem Lächeln.

„Ich mein’s ernst, Dean! Bitte lass mich nicht allein!“

Der kleinere Junge sah ihn lange an, und schließlich seufzte Dean auf und wuschelte ihm mit der Hand kurz durch die Haare.

„Ist gut, Sam, ich bleibe ja bei dir.“

Er setzte sich wieder hin und legte beschützend einen Arm um den anderen Jungen.

Sie setzten ihr Gespräch nun etwas leiser fort, und Pastor Roberts musste sehr genau hinhören, um ihre Worte zu verstehen.

„Meinst du, Dad hat es geschafft?“, fragte Sam und legte den Kopf an Deans Schulter, der, wie Roberts dieser Äußerung entnahm, offenbar sein Bruder war.

„Ganz bestimmt hat er das“, entgegnete der ältere Junge. „Du weißt doch, dass ihn so schnell nichts umhaut! Dad packt das ganz sicher.“

„Hm“, machte Sam und war für eine Weile still.

„Ich war noch wach, letztes Mal“, fuhr der Kleine dann leise fort. „Als Dad von der Jagd auf diesen Waldschrat zurückgekommen ist. Und ich habe gehört, wie er geflucht hat, als du seine Wunde verbunden hast. Es hat ihn damals fast erwischt, oder...?“

Dean antwortete nicht.

Und Pastor Roberts fragte sich, ob er gerade träumte. Diese Unterhaltung und diese ganze _Situation_ – sie war so unwirklich, so skurril, es konnte eigentlich nur ein Traum sein.

„Was passiert, wenn Dad nicht wiederkommt...?“, fragte Sam weiter.

Er klang sehr müde – und sehr, sehr unglücklich.

Sein Bruder atmete tief durch.

„Er wird wiederkommen“, antwortete Dean dann nachdrücklich. „Er hat gesagt, wir sollen zur nächstgelegenen Kirche fahren und auf ihn warten, also werden wir hier bleiben, bis er kommt. Und wenn er bis morgen Mittag nicht da ist, fahren wir zu Onkel Bobby.“

Sam schien sich mit dieser Antwort allerdings nicht zufrieden zu geben.

„Ja, aber was ist, wenn Dad was zugestoßen ist...?“

Dean seufzte auf. Ob aus Ärger oder Resignation wusste Roberts allerdings nicht zu sagen.

„Sammy, bitte hör doch auf damit... Daran darfst du nicht mal denken...!“

Doch der andere Junge blieb hartnäckig.

„Aber falls doch-?“

„Verdammt noch mal, jetzt stell nicht so blöde Fragen!“, platzte es plötzlich aus Dean heraus. „Dad ist in Ordnung, okay?! Und er kommt, um uns abzuholen! Er hat es uns versprochen, und er hat seine Versprechen noch nie gebrochen!“

Sam fragte nicht weiter. Roberts dachte schon, ihre Unterhaltung wäre damit beendet, als er den kleineren Jungen auf einmal leise schniefen hören konnte.

„Sam...?“ Dean klang besorgt. Und schuldbewusst.

„Hör mal, ich... es tut mir...“ Der Junge druckste einen Moment lang hilflos herum, während er auf die bebenden Schultern seines kleinen Bruders herabsah, dann zog er ihn dichter an sich.

„Ach Mann, Sammy... Komm, bitte hör auf zu weinen. Ich hab’s nicht so gemeint, ehrlich...“

Er strich dem anderen beruhigend über die Haare und hielt ihn fest in den Armen, bis das Weinen aufgehört hatte, und Sam sich müde die Tränen vom Gesicht wischte.

Es wurde still, und eine ganze Weile lang sagte keiner von ihnen ein Wort.

„Hey... willst du vielleicht was essen?“, fragte der ältere Junge dann zögerlich. „Ich hab noch irgendwo eine Tafel Schokolade...“ Er beugte sich vor. „Warte...“

Wieder kramte Dean in der Tasche herum und fischte schließlich etwas daraus hervor, das Pastor Roberts aus der Entfernung nicht identifizieren konnte.

„Die ist ja völlig zerdrückt“, murrte sein Bruder.

„Mecker nicht rum“, erwiderte Dean. „Ich hab sie extra für uns aufgehoben. Und so schmeckt sie sogar noch viel besser!“

„Hm“, machte Sam skeptisch. „Das glaube ich nicht...“

Doch Roberts hörte einen Moment später das Geräusch reißender Alufolie und das Knacken brechender Schokolade.

„Und?“, fragte Dean nach einer Weile erwartungsvoll.

„Schmeckt ganz okay“, entgegnete Sam mit vollem Mund.

„Hab ich ja gesagt!“, meinte sein Bruder selbstzufrieden. „Hey, gibst du mir auch ein Stück ab...?“

Minuten vergingen, in denen die beiden Jungen in andächtigem Schweigen die Schokolade kauten, und wenn man den Dialog zuvor einmal wegließ, hatte der Anblick fast etwas Idyllisches an sich. Zu Pastor Roberts Leidwesen begann jedoch plötzlich auch sein eigener Magen zu knurren, und er hoffte, dass die Kinder es nicht hörten.

Nach einer Weile legte Sam die Reste der Tafel beiseite und reckte gähnend die Arme über dem Kopf.

„Ich bin müde“, sagte er und rieb sich die Augen.

„Ist gut“, erwiderte Dean leise. „Dann schlaf. Ich pass solange auf, dass nichts passiert.“

„Okay...“ Sein kleiner Bruder streckte sich auf der Bank neben ihm aus und legte den Kopf auf Deans Oberschenkel. „Aber sag sofort Bescheid, wenn Dad kommt, ja...?“

Pastor Roberts wartete noch ein Weilchen, bis Stille eingekehrt war, und beschloss dann, die Empore zu verlassen. Zwar bereiteten ihm diese merkwürdigen Kinder weiterhin Unbehagen, doch ihm wurde langsam kalt und sein Knie begann zu schmerzen. Und irgendwie würde er es schon hinter dem Rücken des älteren Jungen vorbei aus der Kirche und ins Pfarrhaus schaffen.

Bedauerlicherweise hatte er jedoch vergessen, wie sehr die alten Holzbretter knarren konnten, wenn man nicht genau darauf achtete, wo man seine Füße hinsetzte.

Der Schuss, der nur einen Wimpernschlag später im hohen Kirchraum widerhallte, war so laut, dass Roberts das Gefühl hatte, sein Trommelfell würde platzen.

Die Kugel verfehlte ihn nur um wenige Zentimeter, und er war sich nicht sicher, ob dies Absicht war oder ob der Schütze tatsächlich danebengeschossen hatte. Vielleicht wollte er es aber auch gar nicht so genau wissen.

„Sehr gut, Sam!“, hörte er Deans Stimme von unten herauftönen. „Das war wirklich eine schnelle Reaktion...!“

Dann wurde die Stimme des Jungen lauter. „Wer ist da? Zeig dich, oder ICH werde schießen! Und ich kann wesentlich besser zielen, als mein Bruder!“

Ächzend erhob sich Pastor Roberts und reckte in einer Geste der Kapitulation die Arme über den Kopf.

„Jonathan Roberts“, gab er zurück. „Ich bin der Pfarrer dieser Gemeinde... bitte tötet mich nicht!“

„Oh“, machte Dean überrascht und ließ das Gewehr sinken. Roberts sah die Verlegenheit auf dem Gesicht des Jungen.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Pater!“, rief Dean. „Wir haben Sie nicht bemerkt... Bitte kommen Sie doch runter, wir werden auch nicht noch mal auf Sie schießen!“

Während der alte Mann mit wackeligen Knien die schmale Wendeltreppe hinabstieg, die zum Kirchraum führte, hörte er die Jungen leise miteinander debattieren. Aufgrund der verzerrten Akustik konnte er allerdings kein Wort verstehen.

Kaum hatte er jedoch den untersten Treppenabsatz erreicht, als ihn plötzlich ein Schwall kalten Wassers im Gesicht traf.

Prustend spuckte er es aus und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seines Talars über Gesicht und Bart.

„Was sollte das?“, polterte er entrüstet los und ignorierte für einen Moment die Tatsache, dass die Jungen im Gegensatz zu ihm bewaffnet waren.

„Tut uns leid, Pater“, entschuldigte sich Dean, während er die Wasserflasche in seiner Hand wieder zuschraubte. „Nur eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme...“

„Ich hab ja gesagt, dass er keiner von ihnen ist!“, flüsterte Sam, der dicht neben seinem Bruder stand. Dennoch hielt er seine Pistole weiterhin fest umklammert und der Lauf, der sich auf Roberts richtete, zitterte kein bisschen.

„Man kann nie vorsichtig genug sein, Sam“, gab Dean bloß zurück, und gab seinem Bruder dann mit einem Nicken zu verstehen, dass er seine Waffe sinken lassen konnte.

„Wer seid ihr Jungs und was habt ihr hier zu suchen?“, stellte Roberts endlich die Frage, die ihn schon seit einer halben Stunde beschäftigte.

Dean begann auf einmal zu strahlen, als hätte man bei ihm einen Schalter umgelegt. Die großen, grünbraunen Augen, die ihn unter langen Wimpern hervor musterten, und das offene Lächeln des Jungen zogen Roberts sofort in den Bann.

„Wir waren gerade auf der Durchreise mit unserem Vater“, erzählte Dean. „Doch dann hat der Motor schlappgemacht, also hat Dad uns hier abgesetzt und das Auto zur Werkstatt gebracht. Er holt uns aber bald wieder ab.“

Pastor Roberts wusste, dass der Junge ihm nicht ganz die Wahrheit sagte, aber Dean hatte so eine charmante Art und Weise, seine Lüge vorzutragen, dass er ihm deswegen nicht mal böse sein konnte.

„Und woher habt ihr all die Waffen?“, fragte er stattdessen stirnrunzelnd.

Dies zu erklären schien Dean allerdings Probleme zu bereiten, denn er mied den Blick des Pastors und fing an herumzudrucksen.

„Das, äh...“, begann er, doch dann wurde er plötzlich von Sam unterbrochen.

„Dean!“, stieß der kleinere Junge plötzlich aufgeregt hervor und packte seinen Bruder am Arm. „Dean, hörst du das?“

Der ältere sah ihn einen Moment lang verwirrt an, doch dann legte er den Kopf zur Seite und lauschte.

Und auch Pastor Roberts hörte es – ein entferntes Hupen, dreimal nacheinander. Dann folgte eine kurze Pause, bevor wieder dreimal das Hupen erklang. Diese Regelmäßigkeit war eigenartig – so eigenartig, dass Roberts sie für keinen Zufall hielt.

Und offenbar war sie das auch nicht.

Plötzlich wurden die Jungen sehr geschäftig. Dean nahm die Waffen an sich und sicherte sie, damit sich nicht versehentlich ein Schuss lösen konnte, während Sam eifrig seine Jacke wieder anzog, die er nach dem Betreten der Kirche ausgezogen hatte, und sich die letzten Stücke der Schokoladentafel in den Mund schob.

Sie ignorierten Roberts völlig, als sie ihre Sachen packten, doch der alte Mann konnte nicht behaupten, dass er dies sehr bedauerte. Es kam ihm schon seit Beginn dieses seltsamen Abends vor, als würde er an einem Theaterstück teilnehmen, bei dem er der einzige war, der seine Rolle nicht kannte – er fühlte sich völlig fehl am Platz. Also setzte er sich auf eine der Kirchenbänke und sah den Jungen beim Packen zu.

Wenige Augenblicke später waren sie auch schon fertig – und das scheinbar gerade im richtigen Moment. Denn plötzlich flog die Eingangstür auf und eine dunkle Gestalt erschien im Türrahmen.

„Jungs?“, rief sie mir tiefer Stimme. „Seid ihr okay?“

„Dad!“

Sam rannte, so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen, und flog förmlich in die Arme des Fremden.

„Dad, wir haben uns solche Sorgen um dich gemacht!“, rief er, während er gleichzeitig lachte und weinte.

„Es geht mir gut, Sammy“, beruhigte ihn sein Vater, bevor er seinem anderen Sohn, der ebenfalls näher getreten war, auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Gut gemacht, Dean“, sagte er. „Du hast genauso reagiert, wie ich es dir gesagt hatte.“

„Ja, Sir“, war alles, was der Junge entgegnete, doch Roberts konnte sehen, wie sich seine Wangen vor Stolz rot färbten.

Dann erblickte der Fremde Pastor Roberts, und der alte Mann zuckte unter dem bohrenden Blick seiner dunklen Augen kurz zusammen.

„Danke, dass Sie meinen Jungs Unterschlupf gewährt haben“, sagte der andere und nickte ihm zu. Zögernd erwiderte Roberts das Nicken, doch der Fremde sah es schon nicht mehr, denn er hatte sich bereits umgedreht und verließ mit den beiden Jungen die Kirche.

Mit einem leisen Scharren fiel die Tür einen Moment später zu und es wurde wieder still im Kirchraum. Pastor Roberts wagte kaum zu atmen, während er weiterhin dasaß und wartete, dass sich sein Pulsschlag wieder beruhigte.

Dann hörte er, wie draußen der Motor eines Autos ansprang. Vielleicht waren es auch zwei, er war sich nicht ganz sicher.

Und dann... waren sie verschwunden.

Es sollte ganze zwanzig Minuten dauern, bis Roberts endlich wieder die Kraft fand, sich zu erheben und die Kirchentür zu verschließen, bevor er die letzten Lichter löschte und die Kirche durch den Hinterausgang verließ.  
 

Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war Pastor Roberts nicht mehr sicher, ob die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht tatsächlich geschehen waren oder ob er sie nur geträumt hatte. Und er ertappte sich in den nächsten Tagen häufig dabei, wie er Gott darum bat, ihm bei der Lösung des Rätsels zu helfen.

Gottes Antwort kam prompt – bald war von den unbekannten Randalierern, die in letzter Zeit in der Gegend ihr Unwesen getrieben hatten, nichts mehr zu hören. Und auch das merkwürdige Viehsterben, das sich in den letzten Monaten in den Dörfern der Umgebung ausgebreitet hatte, ging allmählich wieder zurück.

Und das war doch immerhin etwas.


End file.
